Pearl High
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Dawn goes to a new high school and meets Ash who is someone very unique. High school romance!  !HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Bus Ride

**XashXdawnX- The first re-write of Pearl High!**

**Bus Ride**

_Why am I so cold? I feel cold air. Why is the AC on I turned it off last night without mom's permission oops._I thought.

I got up out of my bed and looked around, I saw my window opened. I put on my black fluffy robe and went downstairs.

"Hey mom?" I called nearly tripping over a step.

No answer.

"Mom!"

Still no answer. I went into the kitchen and saw a note.

_Dawn I'm sorry dear, but I had to go to work early today. Good luck on your first day at Pearl High. I opened your window last night to make sure you would get up. The bus will be at the stop by 8:00. Make sure you see May at the stop cause she goes to that school too. Mom_

_Some note more like a letter._I thought.

I looked at the clock and its digital red letters read 6:30. I went back up to my room to shower and get ready. I walked out in a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink tank top. I then went and grabbed my brush and went through my blue locks. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I looked at my shoes and grabbed a pair of black skater shoes. I then applied a little eyeliner and eyeshadow. I grabbed my one-shoulder black bag and slid it on and grabbed my purse. I was about to close the front door when I realized sometthing.

"Forgot my keys." I said.

I pushed the door back open and I grabbed the keys. Now I was able to continued heading towards the bus stop.

"Hey Dawn," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see my friend May.

"Hey May," I said hugging her.

May was wearing a white button up shirt that was unbutton with a red tank top and gray jeans with boots. She had her hair in two low ponytails. On her face she had some bright red lipstick on, but it matched her outfit.

_Why bright red lipstick?_ I thought.

"So when is the bus gonna be here?" I asked breaking from my thoughts.

"Hmm around eight." she said after thinking for a few seconds.

"Great it's almost eight."

The yellow bus arrived at the sidewalk and pulled to a stop. I noticed that the letters read 'P.H' on the side. The doors swung opened and at the driver seat sat a young looking guy. He had yellow hair and green eyes. He wore jeans and a denium vest over a white plain tee. May got on and she went and sat with a green haired boy. So I was forced to sit alone and I picked the middle. The bus started to move and I looked through my purse.

The bus stopped making me look up. At least seven kids got on at this stop. One boy stood out to me. He had raven black hair, dark brown eyes, and a nice smile. He was wearing black shorts, a white shirt, and black skater shoes. He also had on a black and white hat.

_He's pretty cute. I haven't had a boyfriend since my last boyfriend._I thought.

"Is this seat taken?" the boy asked.

"Oh no sorry," I said moving my stuff.

"Thanks,"

He sat down and glanced at me.

"Are you new to Pearl High?" he asked.

"Yeah first day today. The only person I know is May, but she went and sat with that green haired boy." I replied still searching through my purse.

"Well good luck trying to get May away from Drew. They never leave eachother."

"So their dating?"

"Yep they have been for a long time."

"Oh great when she has a boyfriend I never get help or anything." I cried placing my head on the seat in front of me.

_Looks like I got some stuff to talk about with May._ I thought.

"Well I can show you around." the boy said making my come out of my thoughts.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What are your classes?"

I took out my schedule and he looked at it.

"Hmm well it'll be easy. I have all the same classes as you. By the way I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash said.

"Awsome! I'm Dawn Berlitz."

Ash glanced back at my schedule.

"Hmm so I see your into sports."

"Yeah I was star soccar player at my old school, head cheerleader, co captain in basketball, and track fastest runner."

"Wow I'm star soccar player, co captain in basketball, and track fastest runner."

"Wow same as me except for cheerleading." he said laughing slightly.

I laughed some.

"Oh yeah what's your locker number?"

"Umm...hang on."

I looked through my purse and found my locker number.

"Locker sixty ninety," I said.

"I thought so cause my locker is sixty eighty eight and sixty ninety moved a few months ago." Ash said.

"Well alright then. So sports class is where you practice sports?"

"Yeah it's a blast." he said casting a smile.

We arrived at school and I looked out the window at the school. This school was big. The court yard had bright green grass, a few piles of leaves from the trees scattered around, the students every where. The building itself was made from bricks. It looked about two maybe even three stories tall. Other buildings surrounded the school, I saw some signs saying 'Gym', 'Lunchroom', and some other signs. I noticed that there were some students running into the building, seeming to have some panic attacks. I saw some teachers getting out of their cars. I noticed twp parking lots that were huge. One of the parking lots had a sign by it that read 'Teacher's Parking' and the other one had 'Student's Parking'. I noticed that the buses were parked along the side of the road leading to the school. There was a gate that was metal and black by the edge of the road.

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: School Day

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**School Day**

The bus doors opened and every student jumped up and hurried to the doors like a stampede. I had to stand quickly or Ash would of landed on me since he got shoved.

"You alright?" I asked concerned since he was staring at the roof of the bus.

"Yeah. Warning people act so stupid on this bus. This is the worst bus. Just be careful." Ash said and got up from the seat.

I followed Ash since I had no idea where to go or what to do. He stopped in the courtyard and I noticed that May and the green hair guy were still together, but they were near the doors of the school.

"When does school start?" I asked seeing that students were still out and chatting.

"Around eight thirty. School starts late." Ash answered glancing around.

I looked through my purse and found my phone. I read the time which was eight fifteen.

"We got a while till school starts." I said and then messed with my phone.

"Don't get caught with that. You get caught it equals trouble maybe even suspension." Ash warned me as he looked down.

"Thanks," I said and placed my phone back in my purse.

Ash nodded his head and was still glancing around. I just decided to look around some more. I looked around at the other students.

_Jocks, preps..._ I thought as I looked around.

The bell then rang making me jump. The bell was high pitched and loud.

"Just follow me and I'll show you where your locker is. I'll also show you where your classes are." Ash said and picked up his bookbag.

I fixed my bag and purse as I walked behind him. We entered the metal black doors and walked through the crowded hallways. I saw the newbies looking scared and trying to find the classes, even though the school had been in for a while. I saw the kids who had been here forever just walking along.

Ash took a turn to the right and I followed nearly getting pushed down.

"Here is where your locker is located." Ash said pointing to it.

I took out the locker slip and looked at it.

_Right 20 left 10 right 30_ I thought as I put in the combination.

I lifted the trigger that would open it, but it didn't open. I hit it and tried again. It didn't open once again.

"It won't open," I said getting frustrated.

"Let me see the combination," Ash said.

I handed him the paper and moved over. He put in the combination and got it opened.

"There you go," he said handing me my slip back.

"Thanks," I said putting the slip back in my purse.

"Now we go to Math with Miss Lee." Ash said faking happiness.

I laughed and followed him through the less crowded hallway. We took a turn and went up a set of gray stairs. We entered a classroom and Ash went and sat down since he had a seat.

I looked around the room. The walls were a dull color and the floor was a white tile floor. A chalkboard was in the front of the room and beside it was a dry erase board. In the left corner was a metal desk with papers neatly stacked. Rows of besks were in the room pair in groups of two. Posters with Math terms and numbers were hung up.

The bell rang again and made the students quiet down some. A lady who looked like she just got out of collage came in the room closing the door. The lady had brown short hair styled in a bob and a light shade of brown for her eyes and she was fair skinned. She wore a pencil white skirt, a green button up shirt, and white heels.

"Good morning class," she said with a kind voice.

"Good morning Miss Lee," the class replied.

"Well today we have a new student Dawn Berlitz she comes all the way from Sinnoh. You will sit next to Ash Ketchum." Miss Lee said and pointed to Ash.

I walked to where Ash sat and sat down.

"Today we will be moving on to Algebra. So take out your books. Dawn I have to put in a book slip for you so share with Ash for now." Miss Lee said.

_Why Algebra? I was barely passing at my old school..._ I thought.

Ash took out a book that was green and the letters read 'Math'.

Miss Lee said what page to go to.

"Hey I already know I'm gonna need loads of help." I said quietly so Ash was the only one who would hear.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Ash replied with a smile.

The class dragged on and on. Finally the high pitched bell rang and the students didn't jump up like they would at my old school. I glanced at the clock and saw that an hour had passed since we started class.

_Hour long classes!_ I thought.

"Goodbye," Miss Lee said opening her door.

The students then got up and hurried out the door.

"Next we have English. My favorite class." Ash said as we walked down the stairs to go to his locker.

He grabbed another book and was about to close his locker when he grabbed another book.

"Alright now we have to go to English." he said as he closed his locker.

We walked through the hallway and the classroom was three doors down from where our lockers were. Ash went and sat when we entered and I waited. I looked around the room and noticed the desks were in a circle.

The bell rang again and a teacher walked in. This teacher was an old man who looked about fifty something. He had white hair and light blue eyes and his skin was light. He wore a pair of tan slacks, a white button up shirt, and black dress shoes.

"Good morning class," he said in a deep voice.

"Good morning Mr. Wallas," the class said.

He looked around the room.

"Today we have a new student. You will sit next to...Ash." Mr. Wallas said and pointed towards Ash.

I walked to the empty desk to Ash's left and sat.

"Please tell us who you are and what you want to be when you are older." Mr. Wallas said.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz and I want to be a coordinator." I said.

"That's a great choice. Now take out your books and turn to page sixty. I want you to do the vocabulary words. Dawn you may share with Ash."

Ash opened the book at went to the page. There were ten vocabulary words. Everyone started the work and everyone seemed to finish in fifteen minutes.

"Everyone done?" Mr. Wallas asked getting up from his desk.

Everyone nodded their heads. He nodded and collected the papers from everyone.

"You all may talk for the rest of the class." he said as he sat back down.

_Wow this teacher is awesome!_ I thought.

"Is he always like this?" I asked turning to Ash.

"Yeah pretty much. Sometimes we work all period. Most of the time we don't." Ash answered.

"This class is an hour though..." I trailed.

"So?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow.

I just shut up before I made a fool of myself. The bell rang and the students stood and waited.

"Have a nice day," Mr. Wallas said.

Everyone started towards the door.

"Now to Science," Ash said once in the hallway.

He turned around and started towards where our lockers were. We took a right and then went up some stairs. We walked all the way down to the end of that hall and entered a classroom.

Ash sat right as the bell rang.

_This is gonna be a close call everyday._ I thought.

I heard the door close and saw a man. He looked young and had blonde hair and brown eyes and he was tan. He wore a pair of jeans, a black button up shirt, and sneakers.

"How is my best class?" he asked.

"Great!" the class exclaimed.

"Well that's great. Today we have a new student. Her name is Dawn and Dawn you may sit by Ash." the teacher said.

"Oh by the way I'm Mr. Peter." he added.

I nodded and took a seat at a brown lab table.

"This teacher is cool," I said to Ash.

"Yeah he's been here for three years. Fresh out of collage too." Ash told me.

I nodded my head at what he said.

"Well since we have a new student and she doesn't know what we are doing. I'm going to let you all do anything. So Dawn please come up here and read over this." Mr. Peter said.

I got up and he handed me a paper.

"Just read over this tonight and you'll be caught up."

I nodded and walked back to the desk where Ash sat down. The bell rang after an hour and Mr. Peter nodded.

"Now we go to Study Hall. Where everyone else is, but you'll meet everyone better at lunch." Ash said.

"Umm alright?" I said a little confused.

Ash started down the hallway and he went up some more stairs.

"The last level of the school." Ash said expending his arms.

I nodded and followed him into a classroom by the stairs.

"Welcome to Study Hall." Ash said.

Ash went and sat down at a table with five chairs around it. He pulled a chair from another table and added it to the table where he sat. The bell rang and a lady walked in. She had long auburn color hair and blue eyes. She wore a white button up shirt, black pants, and black and white heels.

"Class no talking today please...I have a very bad headache. This is the new girl Dawn. You may sit anywhere Dawn. I'm Miss Anna by the way." Miss Anna said.

I nodded and sat down at the table where Ash was sitting. The others at the table were to busy finishing homework to notice me. The bell rang in a short time period.

_Hmm only thirty minutes._ I thought.

"Now we go to the lunch room for lunch." Ash said as we walked out the classroom.

"Alright. I'm following you." I said smiling afterwards.

Ash nodded and we made our way to the stairs and went down them. We then pushed and shoved our way through the crowded hallways and made it to the other set of stairs. We hurried and made it to the first level of the school.

"Watch out coming through." Ash said as he walked.

He stopped suddenly that I ran into his back which hurt. He turned around and made sure I was alright.

"I didn't mean to stop so sudden. These little freshmen are blocking the way." Ash explained.

Ash grabbed my wrist and we made it through the mess of freshmen. Ash released my wrist and we continued walking through the hallway and walked out a metal door.

"Is there any other way to get to the bottom floor?" I asked happy to be out in the fresh air.

"No, only the elevator which is strictly off limits unless you are hurt." Ash replied.

We started towards the sign that read 'Lunchroom' and entered the building. The lunchroom was huge. Bunches of tables or booths decorated the right side of the room. The lines where we got the food were on the left side. In the middle were students walking with trays, talking, or kissing. The walls were a pinkish color and the floor was black tile.

"The lines are there. Where me and my group of friends sit will be over in the corner." Ash said pointing.

I nodded and went and got in line. After a long wait I finally got my lunch and I saw Ash walking to a table so I followed.

"See you made it through the lunch line." Ash joked.

"Yeah. Those lines are horrible." I said laughing slightly.

Ash nodded and started eating his food. I looked at my tray wondering what my food was.

"Umm what is this?" I asked pointing to the food.

Ash glanced at the food.

"That is 'The Surprise'." Ash answered.

"Why is it called that?"

"Bec-" Ash started.

"Because Dawn my best friend. This can have anything and everything in it." May answered sitting down next to me.

"Hey May," I said.

"Well excuse me then May." Ash said.

"Sorry Ash," May said sweetly.

Ash just nodded his head.

"What's up Ashy Boy?" a boy with brown spiked hair and deep green eyes said sitting down.

"Stop calling me that," Ash said sounding annoyed.

The boy wore a black jacet with a white shirt under it, purple baggy pants, and black sneakers.

"Hey Ash. Hey babe." the boy whos name was Drew said sitting down beside May.

"Hey guys," a girl with orange hair in a high side ponytail with blue eyes said sitting.

She sat down and I noticed that she wore a pair of shorts, a blue tank, and white flip flops.

"This is Dawn," Ash said pointing to me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Misty." the orange hair girl said.

"I'm Drew," Drew said.

"Dawn. Nice name for a beauty like yourself. I'm Gary, Gary Oak." the brown hair boy said and winked at me.

I felt my face heat up some.

"Oh Gary you never change." Misty sighed shaking her head.

He just shrugged and continued to look at me some.

"Just ignore Gary he flirts with every girl." May muttered to me.

I nodded my head towards her. Just then a boy who looked really familiar ran up to the table.

"Guys! Paul is about to get in a fight!" he exclaimed plopping down in front of me.

The boy had redish brownish hair and aurburn color eyes.

"Why would someone want to fight Paul? Who is it?" Drew asked.

"Don't know it's some senior though. Paul said something to him and Paul just got...you guys know how Paul is."

"Kenny that guy that Paul said something to is well...Paul won't win he's a senior and Paul is in our grade."

_Kenny as in Kenny Kengo? I hope not._ I thought.

The boy in front of me glance up and did a double take.

"Dee Dee?" he asked.

I flinched and nodded my head looking up.

"Hey K.K.," I said smirking.

"Don't call me K.K.,"

"Don't call me Dee Dee,"

"When did you get here?"

"Today,"

He nodded his head. He looked around and got up.

"See ya later," he said and walked off towards some other location.

Everyone at the table was looking at me.

"Ummm..." I said shifting uncomfortable.

"What's up with the name K.K. and Dee Dee?" May asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Well..." I trailed.

"Tell me,"

"Tell you later,"

The bell rang before May could say anything. I got up and followed Ash after we had thrown our trays away.

The last few periods dragged on with nothing exciting. The last bell rang and Ash and I walked to the buses.

"Well how did you like your first day?" he asked as we neared the buses.

"It was alright," I answered.

"Well you should of enjoyed it. Cause treating you like a new kid is over. Tomorrow be prepared for everything and anything to happen."

I nodded and stepped onto the bus. The bus started the drop offs after a short while. Soon Ash was getting off and May and I were off too.

"So Dawn tell me," May said.

"You got somethings to tell me too May." I said.

"What?"

"Hmm lets see the fact that you have a boyfriend."

"Oh. Lets go to my house and we'll talk."

I nodded and we hurried to her house. Once home we went to her room and I sat in her white computer chair while May laid on her bed.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"Kenny. I call him K.K cause it's a nickname. I called him that all the time. When we dated I called him it and added a few extra words to it. Kenny and I dated through last year half of the year. We were the perfect couple too. Then everything started messing up and we started fading away and then we just broke up." I explained.

"You and Kenny dated!" May cried nearly sliding off the bed.

"Yeah,"

"Wow,"

We talked for a while longer and I had to go.

"See ya later Dawn," May said as she looked for something.

"Bye," I called.

I left and soon I headed home. Soon my mom came home.

"Dawn?" she called.

"Coming!" I called.

I walked down to the living room.

"Hey mom," I said entering.

"Hi Dawn," she said plopping down on the couch.

"You look tired,"

"I am sweetie. You try working ten hours in a small cramped room. Adding no AC and hardly any breaks. Be glad you are still a teenager." she said taking off her shoes.

"I have school stuff to buy."

"Dawn it's going to have to wait. I don't have the money right now."

"Alright. No problem. I'll go cook dinner."

"Thank you Dawn. Did you do your chores?"

"Not yet. I went over to May's and visited. We caught up."

"Alright well while you fix dinner tell me about your day."

"Well I made some new friends." I said spraying the pan.

"That's good. Anyone you know? What are the teachers like?"

"I know two people there. May and K.K."

"You mean Kenny! He goes to your school!"

"Yeah I was shocked. Also one of my new friends flirted with me."

My mom laughed at that while I cooked dinner.

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Jessie Starts Trouble

**XashXdawnX- Since I've been working on Pearl High the re write I have lots of chapters done! Here's chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**NOTE Jessie is the BAD GIRL in this STORY. So please don't be mean. I am not dissing Jessie.**

**Jessie Starts Trouble**

I have been going to Pearl High for a few weeks now. I woke up to the sound of my mom calling my name.

"I'm up," I muttered into my pillow.

"Dawn get up," she said shaking me.

I sat up and looked at my mom.

"Nice hair," she said.

With that remark I was in the bathroom in seconds. I ran the brush through my blue locks, I pulled my hair in a high ponytail afterwards. I then curled to ponytail so it was spiral like.

I walked back out and got dressed. I wore a black vest with a white t-shirt under it, a pair of light jean short shorts, with some black sandals.

"Cute," I said as I walked to my mirror.

I applied some masscara and eyeliner. I walked down to the kitchen to see my mom. She was wearing her work uniform. Her work uniform was a navy blue pencil skirt, a white button up shirt, and black heels.

"You about to leave?" I asked since she was dressed in her work attire.

"Yes sweetie. Breakfast is all over." she said collecting some papers.

I watched as she hurried around the house collecting papers.

"Bye sweetie have a good day." she said kissing my forehead.

"Bye," I said as she hurried to the door.

I walked into the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

"Hmm breakfast..." I trailed as I opened the fridge and looked around.

_I'll just fix some toast._ I thought as I closed the fridge.

I popped some bread into the toaster. After a few minutes it popped out and I ate my breakfast. I finished and went to get my purse and bag and started towards the bus stop.

I arrived at the bus stop in a five or ten minute walk and saw that May was not there.

"Guess she's sick," I thought outloud.

I waited for about five minutes and the yellow bus started coming around the corner. It pulled to a stop and the doors swung open allowing me to get on. I took a seat in the middle and saw Drew who was asleep. I giggled as I saw some younger kid watch him.

"Hey," a voice greeted.

"Hey," I said turning to face the person.

It was Ash and today he seemed different.

_Why does he look different?_

"So ready for death?" he joked.

"Oh you mean Math with Miss Lee?" I asked joking.

"Yeah. I hate that class!"

Ash said that a little to loud and some of the other kids glanced at him weird. He rubbed his head and sunk in the seat some. I giggled and shook my head.

The bus pulled up along the side of the road and opened its doors. The kids ran off and then Ash and I walked off. We went to where we usually wait which was by a big oak tree.

"I forgot to ask this, but did Gary pick the tree?" I asked.

"Yeah he did," Ash replied.

"Figures he wants to be by something named after him."

"What d- Oh." Ash started and then realized what I ment.

"You are so slow, you know that?"

Drew finally made it over to us and he looked horrible.

"Drew no offense, but you look horrible." I stated.

"Well thanks Dawn that makes me so happy." Drew said.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I was up all night. May's sick with the flu and we talked all night pretty much. I don't feel good, but I had to come to school. I feel horrible. I'm tired, I feel like I'm going to puke, I can't breath out my nose, my throat hurts, and I have a headache." Drew complained.

"Well if you puke, puke that way." I said pointing to Ash.

"HEY! If you puke Drew puke on Jessie." Ash said pointing towards the meanest girl in our grade.

"Even better,"

Drew laughed and then coughed. I felt bad for Drew, he looked horrible, and he just didn't want to be here.

I dug through my purse and pulled out a bottle.

"Here," I said handing him a orange juice.

"Thanks Dawn," he said accepting the drink.

The bell rang and everyone in the courtyard entered the school. Ash and I got to our lockers and got our Math books then went to the class.

"Today we will be..." she trailed.

Math was horrible. Miss Lee was irritable today and making everyone annoyed or angry. One kid got so mad he cursed her out and he was written up.

"Now who can answer this question on the board?" she asked pointing.

All I saw was a bunch of numbers on the board.

"Dawn, please answer this question." she said.

_You can do this Dawn. Just divide no subtract no you add or do you mulitiply..._

"X will equal five..." I answered uncertainly.

"Good Dawn," she said and wrote down another problem.

I let out a sigh in relief. The bell rang to everyone's pleasure and Miss Lee dismissed us. Ash and I went to the next period which we were sent to another teacher since our teacher wasn't there and there was no sub.

Thankfully we were now heading to the lunchroom to have lunch.

"I'll get you your lunch Dawn. Go ahead and sit down." Ash said taking my money from my hand.

"Thanks Ash. Just get me a salad." I said and started towards the table.

As I passed by people I heard them talking. I found Misty sitting there without her food.

"So May's sick and Drew doesn't feel good." Misty said.

"Yeah. Hey I don't know if I'm imagining things, but everytime I walk by I hear people talking." I said softly.

"Well...I know they are talking about you."

"What!"

"Jessie started some rumor."

"About me! What is it?"

"She said that you dress so...you know..." Misty trailed.

"No I don't she does,"

"I know. That's what people are talking about. Only a few people agree with Jessie."

I was now furious by what I was just told. Ash and Gary came and sat down and handed us our lunches. I opened the salad box and stabbed the lettuce viciously.

Misty looked up and nearly chocked.

"Speaking of the devil," she muttered.

I looked up and saw the devil walking over here. Today she wore a tight tank that looked way to small that was red and white short shorts that looked to small with white heels. Her red hair was in its ponytail and her face was plastered with makeup.

"Wanna be barbie doll," I muttered causing the others to laugh.

Jessie was now at our table looking very what's the word oh yeah looking like an annoying little fly.

"New girl Dawn come here," she snapped popping some pink bubble gum.

"No you are not the boss of me. Wanna be barbie." I shot and added a smirk.

"Excuse me?" she screeched.

"You didn't hear me? Looks like someone needs a hearing aid!" I smirked again.

The others were holding in their laughs and I noticed that Misty was holding her phone up.

"What did you just say!" she cried.

"Wow you are so hard hearing aren't ya?"

Jessie was fuming and I knew it too. I noticed that people were gathered around the table, some held phones like Misty, some were talking, and others were shocked.

"Guess you didn't hear. Did ya grandma?" I asked and smirked afterwards.

Jessie was at my chair in a flash and yanked me up from the chair.

"How dare you insult me!" she screeched in my ear and spitting on my face.

I flicked her spit off of my face.

"You are starting stuff about me." I defended.

"It's called high school sweetie."

"Hmm and you know what your called? A wanna be barbie." I shot.

"Why you!"

She raised her hand and slapped me right across my face.

***SMACK!***

The slap echoed through the lunchroom.

"Aww too scared to fight back?" Jessie mocked.

"No I'm just not wasting my time on some wanna be barbie who can only win if it is trash talking."

The crowd watching went "OHHH!" Jessie on the other hand was still fuming and she ran at me. She tackled me on the ground and started hitting me or trying to.

I pushed her off me and she stood up. She ran at me and I landed a kick to her jaw making her cry in pain and fall to the floor. She got up and holding her jaw with one hand she tried to punch me with the other, which I easily avoided. I then got close to her face and told her this "If you know what's good for you, you won't do that."

The crowd watching us was shocked and my friends were too. I noticed Drew was there and he looked pale from not feeling good, but his shocked face was so funny.

The crowd started backing away and I realized why. The headmaster had seen the whole fight scene.

"Miss Berlitz my office. Miss Rocket go to the nurse and then my office. Miss Waterflower my office too." the headmaster said sternly.

I waited for Misty and we walked with the headmaster while Jessie hurried to the nurse's office. The headmater opened the office door for us and we followed him into his office.

"Now Miss Berlitz why did you fight her?" he asked once he closed the door and was sitting down.

"She tackled me it was self defense." I stated.

"Why did she tackle you?"

"She has started stuff about me and she kept on."

"Did you say anything back."

"Yes I did,"

"Miss Waterflower may I see the video?" the headmaster asked.

Misty played the video to the headmaster.

"Well Dawn seeing as you didn't start the fight, but you did hurt a student and did edge on some of the fight, I am supending you for the rest of the day and for tomorrow."

"Yes headmaster,"

"Miss Waterflower you have detention for the rest of the day for having your phone out."

"Yes headmaster,"

"Miss Berlitz you may go to your locker and get anything you need, then you must leave. Don't worry Jessie will be suspended for three days since she started it."

I nodded and Misty and I walked back into the hall.

"Well see you the day after tomorrow." Misty said as she walked off.

"Yeah see ya," I said walking off the other direction.

I walked up to my locker to find Ash leaning against it.

"Hey bad girl," Ash joked.

"Hey. I have to go. I'm suspended for the rest of today and tomorrow." I said trying to push him aside.

"Wow you so bad you got suspended."

"Ash move I gotta go," I said laughing.

"Fine then. I don't wanna get beat up." he said and turned around and put in my locker combination and opened my locker.

I put my book up and closed it. As soon as I closed my locker I heard the late bell ring.

"You know you probably bruised her face right?" he asked.

"I know for sure I did," I asnwered.

"Did you only bruise it or did you make it dislocated or something?"

"I didn't kick her that hard. Well atleast I don't think I did. Anyways if it is dislocated then she is weak."

Ash walked with me down to the main doors.

"Well Dawn see you later." he said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah I guess," I answered.

I pushed the door opened when Ash grabbed my hand and placed something in it.

"See ya!" he cried and hurried off since he was late.

I walked out the doors and a huge smile spread across my face. I opened the piece of paper and saw Ash's cell phone number and his email. I took out my phone and saw I had a few messages from May.

_9:05 Dawn I'm sick. May&Drew_

_10:00 Dawn can you come over after school? May&Drew_

_11:54 Dawn I'm so bored please please come after school! Please! May&Drew_

I decided to head over to May's house since I was near her house. I arrived at her house in record time and just walked on in.

"Hey May," I said when I entered her room.

"Hey why are you here so early?" she asked sitting up.

"I got suspended the rest of the day and tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I kicked Jessie in her jaw and edged her on."

"Oh wow,"

"Drew doesn't feel good."

"I know we've been texting all day."

"What's wrong with him anyways?"

"He just doesn't feel good."

I nodded my head and walked over to May's laptop and logged onto my email.

"Well sure Dawn you can use my laptop." May said looking at me.

"Sorry May. I just need to check something." I answered looking at her and then turned back to the laptop.

"Well she posted on her email and listen to this... Jessie Rocket posted this twenty minutes ago. I have to do to the doctor! My jaw is messed up thanks to that little... I also have three days out of school thanks to her, but oh well shopping spree!" I read from the computer.

"No way! You messed up her jaw!" May cried hurrying over to where I was.

"Guess so. I mean I took karate for three years, marcial arts for three years, cheerleading my whole life, so yeah."

"Oh man I wish she wasn't suspended! Everyone is gonna laugh at her!"

I nodded my head and glanced at her clock.

"It's already one! May I gotta get home. Text you later oh and when I do I have to talk to you!" I explained gathering my bag and putting my stuff back in my purse.

"Alright see ya later." May said waving.

I walked out of her room and then exited her house. I hurried home to do my chores and to help mom out.

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Day Off

**XashXdawX- Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**Day Off**

I arrived home in ten minutes and entered the house, tossing my keys on the table by the door.

"Hmm I have to wash, clean my room, and prepare supper." I said thinking outloud.

I went to my room and dropped my purse and bag on the floor.

I entered the laundry room and started loading the white metal washer. After I did that I went to my room and looked at it.

"Ehh not really messy. I'll clean it tomorrow...while I'm home." I muttered and walked back downstairs.

I looked at the time and the clock read one twenty.

"Not starting supper yet." I muttered.

I headed back to my room and laid down on my bed.

"Hmm I can't text anyone..." I muttered.

_"Run Devil Devil Run Run."_my phone rang.

I jumped and picked up my phone.

_1:40 Hey_

I looked at the number and then looked at Ash's number he had wrote on the paper.

"Ash," I muttered.

_1:42 Hey ;) Why are you texting? Your gonna get in trouble...and how did ya get my number?_

I sighed out of boredum.

_"Run Devil Devil Run Run."_

_1:45 I got my ways. I won't teacher isn't here. :P_

_1:45 Ohhh lol I'm so bored! :/_

I looked around my room to see if there was anything I could do.

"Ugh I'm s-" I started.

_"Run Devil Devil Run Run."_

_1:50 Then do something smart one :)_

_1:50 You so mean :( I think I'm going to go for a run._

I walked to my closet and pulled out an outfit and entered the bathroom to change.

_"Run Devil Devil Run Run."_ I heard my phone.

I finished changing and walked back out into my room. I now wore a pair of gray shorts, a red sports bra, and some ankle socks. I picked my phone up and headed towards the door when I stopped. I grabbed a short jacket that ended at my belly and slid it on. I zipped it up as I walked back towards my door only to stop.

I slid my feet into some sneakers and looked at my phone.

_1:51 I'm sorry. I wanna go for a run..._

_1:53 Your gonna be going to gym soon. Run then_

I grabbed my iPod from the table and headed to the door and walked outside into the sunshine.

_"Run Devil Devil Run Run."_

_1:55 You running? If so come by the school I'm outside. The teacher lets me come outside to run by myself since I'm the best track runner. I'm all alone..._

_1:56 Yeah I'm about to be. I will. Oh and you can kiss the best track runner goodbye cause you are going to be sharing it soon ;)_

I started running towards the school. After about ten minutes I arrived at the school. I had to look around to make sure no teachers were around. I then darted across the courtyard and got to the field and track.

I saw Ash running on the track. He wore his black gym shorts, a yellow shirt, and his sneakers. He had his back to me so I snuck up on him.

"Hey Ash," I said running up beside him.

"Hey Dawn," he replied.

"Up for a challenge?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What kind?" he asked slowing his pace.

"See who is the fastest. Like I said kiss it goodbye cause soon you'll be sharing it."

"Sure then. Lets see if Miss Bad Girl can beat me." he said casting a smile.

"Oh I can so beat you."

We stopped and started a mini countdown.

"...And go!" we cried.

We both took off and ran across the track. We both tied when we crossed the line.

"Dang Dawn...you can run." Ash said impressed.

"I know. Your not to bad yourself." I replied.

I checked my phone to find it two already.

"I have to get back home. Gym will be ending soon and if I get caught on school grounds I'll be in more trouble. See ya later Ash. Text me, ok?" I said starting to walk off.

"Later Dawn and I will," he said waving and casting one of his smiles.

I hurried across the school grounds and out the gate. I then headed back towards my house so I could finish the chores. After about ten minutes I arrived home and I decided to change since my clothes were sweaty and sticky.

I now wore a pair of short shorts that were PJ bottoms and a cami. I walked back downstairs to take the clothes out of the washer and move them into the dryer.

After a while time had flew by and my mother was entering the house.

"Dawn!" my mom yelled.

I was in my room now reading and looked up from my book. I then realized my mom was home. I bookmarked my page, set my book on my bed, and walked downstairs.

"Hey mom," I said casually.

"Dawn, the school called me." my mother said taking off her white jacket.

I gulped and put my hands behind my back.

"Have you started dinner?" her mother asked.

"Yes mom. Supper has been done for an hour. I just left it in the stove so it would stay warm." I answered.

Her mother nodded and went into the kitchen and I followed. I knew my mom wanted to eat now and that she was going to talk to me more.

We fixed our food and soon we were eating.

"Dawn," my mom said after she finished chewing.

I glanceed up and waited.

"I am very disappointed in you. Last year you go into two major fights. You don't need to start here. It hasn't even been two months and you already got into a fight. Why did you fight her?" my mom said with disappoinment.

"Mom, she started the fight." I defended.

"Yes Dawn, but you made her upset and made her attack you."

"Well atleast I didn't start any of the fights. It wasn't even a fight. She tackled me, didn't land one hit. I landed one kick in the jaw."

"Dawn," my mom warned.

"Sorry mom,"

"Dawn. Do you not remember last year?" she asked.

"Of course I remember last year,"

"Dawn..."

"Sorry mom didn't mean to say that."

"Anyways Dawn since you got suspended for today and tomorrow. I want you to run these errands, do your chores, and then you can do whatever. You are lucky I'm not taking your phone and computer away. If it happens again, I will take them away."

"Yes mom," I said getting up and putting my plate in the sink.

I went back up to my room and started reading my book again.

_"Run Devil Devil Run Run."_

I jumped and picked up my phone. I had a text from Ash.

_8:00 Hey told you I would text you_

I smiled and thought for moment.

_8:01 Heyyy...I see ;)_

I went back to reading my book.

_"Run Devil Devil Run Run."_

I sighed and closed my book.

_8:03 what you doing?_

_8:03 Reading a book or trying to_

I picked it back up and opened it back up.

"Dawn can you come here?" my mom called up the stairs.

I sighed and closed my book once again. I hopped off my bed and walked out of my room. I stopped at the end of the stairs trying to figure out where my mom was.

"Where are you?" I asked looking in the kitchen.

"My room," she answered.

I walked into her room and waited.

"I've thought about what happened today..." she trailed and faced me.

_Haven't we gone over this enough already!_

"Yeah," I said.

"I've decided to let you do whatever. I can do the errands tomorrow before I come home. You just need to do your chores."

I nodded and walked back up to my room. I picked up my phone and saw a text message.

_8:05 Well I can stop texting you so ya can read._

_8:07 Noooo don't do that, then I'll be bored :(_

I grabbed my book and flipped it back open. I started reading again, and got three pages done.

_"Here we are like a star shinning bright-" _my phone rang.

I groaned and answered my phone not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked closing my book.

"Hey Dawn," May's voice came.

"Hey May."

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Ash and reading a book."

"Nerd!" May joked.

"Shut up,"

"Nooo. I feel a little better."

"That's good. Is Drew feeling better?"

"Nope he's worst than he was at school."

"Oh speaking of school. I'm not being mean to Drew when I say this. Today when I was standing up to Jessie his shocked face was so funny. I mean he's pale and has a shocked face. Imagine it."

May didn't responde right away. I heard a laugh in the background.

"Oh my gosh Dawn! That's funny!" May cried laughing some.

"I know right!"

"So you aren't going to school tomorrow?"

"I can't...I got suspended!"

"I so wish I wasn't sick! What's your punishment?"

"Just do my chores,"

"You mean your mom didn't take your phone away or the computer!"

"May if my mom took my phone away I wouldn't be talking to you. Nope."

"...Shut up! You are so lucky! I wish my parents were like your mom!"

"Oh no I was texting Ash and I haven't texted him back."

"E-mail Dawn,"

I got up and went to my computer and logged onto my Yahoo. I saw that Ash was online and I clicked on his name.

_You-Hey!_

"Anyways Dawn is there anyone you like at school?" May asked breaking the phone silence.

I nearly flipped my chair since I was leaning back.

"No," I said quickly.

_Ash-Hey you quit texting me :(_

_You-Sorry Ash. May called and I haven't figured out how to talk and text on my phone yet._

"Mmhmm sure..."

"May I don't,"

"Ok whatever you say," she replied.

I knew when she said that she was shaking her head and either smirking or smiling.

"May I don't!"

"Alright. Oh if you don't like anyone then why are you denying soooo much?"

I knew she had a smirk plastered to her face right now. I had to think about this and choose my words carefully.

_Ash-And you call me slow._

_You-Hey! That was mean! :'(_

"Dawn are you there?" May asked making me come from my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm here," I answered.

"Why didn't you answer my question?"

"What?"

"My question,"

"Which was...?" I asked playing dumb.

"Why are you denying if you don't like anyone?" she repeated.

"I don't like anyone May. So how long have you and Drew been dating?" I asked.

_Ash-Aww I sorry _

_You-Sureee ;)_

"I bet you like Ash. We've been dating for a while." May answered.

My mom walked into my room.

"Dawn it's time for you to go to bed." she said from the door.

I glanced at my clock and saw that it was nine.

"Mom it's only nine," I stated.

"Yes and you got in trouble," she stated.

"May I gotta go. See ya later." I said.

"Later Dawn," May replied.

I hung up my phone.

"Ok I'm getting ready. Night mom." I said hugging her.

She walked out of my room and I went and changed into my PJs. I walked back out and sent Ash a message.

_You-Sorry Ash, but my mom is making me go to bed. Text me tomorrow. Night :P_

I hopped on my bed and laid down on my stomach and grabbed my book to read some more.

As I read I fell asleep.

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Flower Shop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**Flower Shop**

I walked out of my house and started running downtown. After about twenty minutes I made it downtown.

"It's a long way to get here from my house." I muttered.

I slowed down my pace so I could look around downtown. I passed many small shops, that sold clothing, shoes, and random items.

I then passed a restraunt and it was fancy. The restraunt was called De Vali. I looked into the window and was shocked. The decor was high classed. The staff and customers were too. The smell of the high priced food smelled amazing.

I walked on so I wouldn't get hungrier then I already was. I passed some other shops, but one shop caught my attention.

The shop was a medium size shop with a few apartment rooms above it. The shop was a simple shop that sold fruits, vegetables, flowers, and vases.

I read the sign that hung across the top of the building.

"Delia's Garden," I muttered.

I pushed the door in and walked into the room. The cold air hit my bare legs making me shiver some. The shop had many rows full of flowers and vases. In the back I could make out the lights of the coolers to keep the fruit and vegetables fresh.

I heard a door close and the sound of footsteps.

"Hello," a women in her thirties said smiling.

"Hey," I replied.

I looked around the store.

"May I help you find anything?"

"Do you have any roses?"

"Yes we have a whole bunch. Follow me."

I followed the woman through the rows and she stopped and beside her on both sides were roses.

"Oh wow," I said amazed.

"These roses come all from Kanto." she said.

I looked up at the woman. She was tall, slender, and she had red hair and light brown eyes. She wore a blue jean skirt, a white button up shirt, and white flats.

"Do you make vases and soil?" I asked.

"Yes we do. Handmade by me and my son." she replied.

"Oh so you must be Delia then?"

"Yes I am. Came all the way from Kanto with this business."

"Wow. May I see the vases?"

"Yes of course. We have some on display. While others are in the workshop." she explained as she stopped in a row.

I looked for a vase, but didn't see on that I liked.

"May I see the ones in the workshop?" I asked kindly.

"Yes,"

She lead me to the back of the store and opened a door. I walked in and looked aorund, I saw a vase that I liked. It was a vase that had a Pikachu face on it, with little lightning bolts decorating the rim.

"I love that one with the Pikachu face." I said.

"My son made that one. He loves Pokemon." she said.

"Do you make vases with flowers arranged in them?" I asked.

"Yes, you may choose a vase and flowers and the soil."

I walked out and selected the roses and the soil.

"You would like that vase correct?" she asked me while I set the items on the counter.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well it'll be awhile. My son has to finish it. He usually has Math homework or he is running. He goes to Pearl high. He stays on the computer or phone now mostly, talking to some girl he met at school. He is always texting her, I would say he likes her."

"Oh well I go to Pearl High. Trust me if he's in my grade and has the Math teacher I have he would have a lot of homework."

"Oh well you two might know each other."

"Doubt it. I haven't been here that long."

"Funny, the girl my son texts hasn't either. What's your name?"

"I'm Dawn Berlitz. I came from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh."

"Oh you are the girl my son texts." she said quickly.

"Huh?" I said confused not catching what she said.

I heard a door open and someone stepped out and onto the floor.

"Hey mom I'm going for a run." a male voice said.

"Wait, you have to finish the Pikachu vase someone wants it." Delia said.

The footsteps came and a person emerged from one of the rows. I turned around right as the person looked up.

"Dawn!" Ash cried shocked.

"Ash!" I cried.

"Oh I was right!" Delia cried.

"So you want the Pikachu vase?" Ash asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

Ash walked up to his mom and asked her something. His mom told him something and his face turned red.

"Umm I'm gonna go run. I'll have the vase finished by the end of this week." Ash said and quickly left the shop.

"Bye, I'll pay when I pick it up." I said.

I walked out of the shop only to run into Ash.

"Ow," I said.

"Sorry," Ash said.

"So your mom told me some things." I said smiling.

"Umm yeah she thinks some werid stuff sometimes. Anyways Dawn I need to go for my run right now. I need to think." Ash said seeming jittery.

"Oh well alright." I said a little sad.

"Well I mean I could stay and chat."

"Well I need to get back home to eat."

I looked at the sky and sighed.

Crap it's getting dark and from here to my house would be like thirty minutes."

Ash shifted slightly.

"I could walk you home so nothing happens to you." he said.

"Thanks Ash," I said sweetly.

So we started walking towards my house.

"So you like Pokemon?" I asked starting a conversation.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"I do too,"

"That's cool. Umm where is your house anyways?"

"It's close to May's house."

"Oh, I know where she lives."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, everyone has gone to her house for a prohect one year."

"Ah,'

We arrived at my house.

"Well here we are." I said stopping in front of my house.

"Nice, well I'll see you tomorrow Dawn." Ash said.

"Bye,"

"Later,"

He walked off and then I heard the sound of a car horn going off. I looked to my left and saw a car honking at a...I'm not sure.

I walked into my house to start dinner. I looked around and found that we were low on food.

"Hmm..." I said thinking.

I grabbed a box of a dinner that is ready in five minutes and popped it in the microwave. Soon I had my food done and I was eating.

After ten minutes I was done and threw the container away. I walked up to my room and logged onto my computer.

I saw that May was online adn I clicked on her name.

_You-Hey need to talk to you _

_May-Hey about?_

_You-I found Ash's moms shop. Guess what she said!_

_May-What? Tell meh!_

_You-Well she said that he texts some girl all the time. She thinks he likes her._

_May-Oh that's bad. Don't you like him?_

_You-*Face palm* I'm the girl May!_

_May-*Squeals* OMG OMG! Did he blush any?_

_You-Yeah when he asked his mom something._

_May-AWWWWW! :)_

_You-May stopppp_

_May-Nope now I got something to tease you about :P_

_You-Greattttt_

_May-Well I gotta go see ya tomorrow_

_You-See ya_

May logged off of the computer page. I checked the news and saw that Jessie had posted a picture.

"New me," I read.

"Still same monster that got hurt." I muttered as I scrolled back up.

I logged off the computer and changed into my PJs which consisted of a black pair of short shorts and tank top that read 'Cutie' on the top.

Soon I was under my dark blue covers reading my book. While I was reading my phone vibrated from my nightstand table.

I glanced at my clock which read ten thirty.

"Who wants me?" I asked as I reached for my phone.

I opened my phone to see that I had a message.

_From Mom- Make sure you set your alarm. Love you see yo tomorrow after school._

_To Mom- K love you too_

I placed my phone on my nightstand and started reading my book again. I had made it to the next chapter when my phone went off once again.

I glared at my phone as it flashed. I sighed and closed the book and grabbed my phone.

_11:00 Hey are you still up? May&Drew_

"Why are you texting me this late May?" I muttered as I read the message.

_11:01 Sadly yes I am_

_11:02 Oh what are you doing? May&Drew_

_11:02 I'm reading_

I still had my phone on vibrate so I continued reading my book or trying to anyways.

_11:04 What you reading?_

_11:04 The Princess Diaries. Why are you still up and texting me?_

_11:05 Oh I like those books. Well IDK I was IDK. I'm going to bed I can't think. Bi_

_11:06 See ya_

I placed my phone back on my nightstand and went back to reading my book. Sometime while reading I fell asleep.

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Sports News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**Sports News**

I woke up the next morning and saw a Pokeball out of my bag.

"What the?" I asked as I got off my bed.

I kneeled down a picked up the Pokéball. It had a tear symbol on it so I knew it was Piplup's. I tossed it in the air and no Piplup came out.

"Oh no," I said as I darted out of my room.

I heard a crash and then another crash followed from the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen and was horrified by what happened.

Piplup had released itself last night or early this morning. My mom had left a few pans out that held our supper for tonight which was her tuna dish.

Now the tuna dish was on the floor and on the cabinets. Piplup on the other hand was eating some poffins happily.

I looked from Piplup to the counter and saw where Piplup had gotten the poffins from.

"Piplup," I said sternly.

Piplup looked up from munching on poffins and looked at me.

"Look what you did," I said pointing.

"Pip," Piplup said and ran out of the kitchen.

I then heard a cough from behind me and I turned around to see my mom. She had her robe on and her slippers on still. Her hair on the other hand was half rolled and half not.

"What happened?" she asked examining the kitchen.

"Umm...Piplup..." I trailed.

"Uh huh, clean it up. Hurry though you have thirty minutes to get to the stop." she said and walked back to her room.

I groaned and opened a drawer and grabbed a cloth. I started scrubbing at the tuna dish. In five minutes the mess was cleaned from the kitchen.

I hurried up to my room to get ready.

I grabbed my clothes from my closet and hurried and got dressed. I now wore a black jacket over a yellow tank, a yellow skirt that reached my knees, and black sneakers.

I grabbed my brush and pulled my hair into to high ponytails. I grabbed my bag and purse and left the house.

I saw the bus fading away towards the next stop when I got to the bus stop.

"Shoot," I muttered and took off running towards the next stop.

I got to the stop right as the bus doors opened. I hopped on the bus following some other kid who rode the bus.

I took my seat and Ash got on after I did.

"Why do you look tired?" he asked sliding his backpack off.

"I had to run...to this stop..." I replied catching my breath.

Ash nodded his head and closed his eyes. After a while the bus stopped at the side of the road and Ash opened his eyes.

"Sleepy much?" I asked stadning up.

"Very," he replied sliding his backpack on and following the other kids off the bus.

Ash and I were now standing by the fountain with the others minus Misty.

"Where's Misty?" I asked the others.

"She texted me saying she was swimming." May answered.

I nodded my head at the answer. The bell rang making everyone start heading to class. Ash opened his locker and papers fell out. I was able to get my locker opened and papers fell out too.

"What are these?" I asked picking the papers up.

Ash raised up and wacked his head on his locker.

"OW!" he cried rubbing his head.

"This is how you get to know about sports. I've been asked for soccar, basketball, football, and track." Ash said showing me the flyers.

"Oh. I've been asked for cheerleading, track, dance, soccar, and basketball." I said scanning the flyers.

"This is the first time I've been asked for football, it's strange." Ash said.

I grabbed my notebook and put it in my bag and grabbed my book. I closed my locker and headed towards class. Ash followed a few minutes later.

We entered the classroom and took our seats. The headmaster came over the intercome and started talking.

"Good morning students. I hope you are all ready for a good day today. I know many of you have gotten the sport flyers. I hope you do try out for these sports. Try outs will be this Friday so stay after school on Friday. Have a nice day." he said and hit the off button.

"Ok class come back to Math." Miss Lee said over the loudness in the classroom.

The class didn't hear her. She walked to her desk and picked up her teacher's book. She dropped it on her desk causing a loud smack to go through the classroom. The class went quite quickly and paid attention to the teacher.

When first period ended I told Ash I would catch up later. I had to do something before I went to second period. As I walked out of the classroom I saw May running towards the bathroom, seeming upset.

I saw her enter the bathroom and slam the door closed. By now I was at the door. I pushed it opened and walked in.

I saw May sitting on the sink counter swinging her legs back and forth.

"May are you ok?" I asked concerned.

May looked up and I saw that her eyes were red and her face had tear stains on it.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied in a high pitched voice.

I locked the bathroom door so no other girl could come in.

"May tell me," I said sternly.

"It's just I'm afraid," she said softly.

"About what May?"

"Me...and...Drew..."

She had just lost me. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Drew, is popular here. Before we became a couple he had many fan girls who chased him. He still does even though we're a couple." May explained in a sad tone.

"So why are you afraid?" I asked.

"I'm afraid he's going to break up with me. He doesn't flirt with any of the other girls, but they flirt with him."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, I just keep telling myself it won't happen."

"May it's cause it won't ever happen. You two were made for each other."

She nodded and hopped off the sink. She re applied her make up and put on a smile.

"We better hurry, we're late right now." I said as I unlocked the door.

"What's the point of going? We already missed fifteen minutes. Besides if we go to the class we're going to get detention." May said as she zipped her purse close.

"May we still have fourty minutes left in class."

"Eh me and Drew were going to skip so see ya later." May said and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked out and went to my locker then went to the classroom.

_Wow what luck? The teacher's not here._ I thought as I entered the classroom.

The sub looked up and nodded as I went and sat down at my seat.

"What are we doing?" I asked Ash.

Ash told me and I started my work. Soon the bell rang and everyone went to their next classes.

~Time skip~

I was now walking with Misty to the lunchroom. We were chatting about what we were going to try out for when May sat down.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hey," we replied.

"Anyways I'm gonna try out for swimming, track, and dance." Misty said finishing her sentence she had started.

"That's cool. I'm trying out for cheerleading, track, soccar, basketball, and dance." I said.

"That' alot," Misty said.

"I know, but I've done much more than this before."

"You trying out for any sports?" Misty asked May.

"I was thinking about trying out for dance." May answered.

"That'll be cool. All three of us in dance." I said smiling.

"Oh Arceus help that teacher!" Misty cried laughing.

May started laughing and soon I did too.

"Hey Misty I forgot to ask you this..." I trailed.

Misty looked up and waited.

"Did you and Ash date before?"

"Yeah we did. We dated last year, but I don't really know why we broke up." she answered.

"Oh,"

"How did you guess that?"

"I was just wondering,"

Misty nodded her head.

"Misty I've been wondering this. Do you still like him?" May asked joining the conversation.

"I don't know May. I think I might a little." Misty answered.

May nodded her head and the guys sat down.

"What did we miss?" Gary asked as he sat down next to me.

He then handed me my lunch. I was a little confused, but shrugged it off.

"Nothing much," Misty answered.

"Yeah we just talked about what we are going to try out for." May stated as she sipped her drink.

The three nodded their heads.

"Oh yeah guys get this. I was asked to play football." Ash said suddenly.

"Since when does football ask you to join?" Drew asked.

Ash shrugged and went back to eating his lunch.

Soon lunch ended and everyone split to go to class.

~End of school~

I went to my locker and got my things then started home. I decided to walk home today. After a while I was home and started doing my chores.

When I got done with my chores I went and changed into some shorts and a tank. I went outside to the backyard and worked on my cheer moves.

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Tryout Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**Tryout Time**

I woke up on Friday morning excited.

"Today is the day for tryouts!" I cried and hopped out of bed.

I took my shower and got dressed. I walked out wearing a neon blue top, a white jacket over it, white jeans, and blue flats. I slid a white hairclip in my hair and walked downstairs.

"Morning mom," I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning Dawn," my mom said.

I looked up and looked at my mom with concern.

"Mom are you feeling alright?" I asked as I poured some juice.

"Yes sweetie," she replied.

I nooded and drank some of my juice. When I finished my juice I started upstairs to get my bag and purse. I made it half way to my room when my mom called me.

"Hang on!" I yelled.

I hurried into my room and grabbed my bag and purse. I then went back to the kitchen to see me mom.

"Dawn you didn't eat," she said with concern.

"Mom I'll eat lunch." I paused. "If it's good."

"Please do Dawn, you have tryouts today."

"Love you,"

"Love you too,"

I then left the house and headed to the bus stop.

"Hey May," I said when I stopped.

"Hey," she said.

"Ready for tryouts?"

"Yeah!"

"I am too,"

The bus pulled to a stop and the doors swung opened. We hopped onto the bus and May went and sat down next to Drew. I noticed that he started talking to her and she laughed at something he had said.

I sat sat down in the seat and watched as the houses passed by. I felt a presence next to me so I looked to my right. Who I found wasn't Ash, it was Kenny.

"Hey Dee Dee," he said.

"Umm hi," I said a little confused.

I glanced around and saw Ash sitting in the seat behind Gary talking to him. I was confused, but shrugged it off.

"So are you trying out for anything?" Kenny asked.

"Umm yeah,"

"Cool,"

I nodded my head. It's not that I don't like Kenny I mean he's my friend and all, but right now he's acting to happy around me.

The bus pulled up to the side of the road much to my relief. Everyone darted off the bus, except for Ash and Gary who casually strolled up to where I sat.

"You look freaked out," Gary said as he let me out.

"No not freaked just confused." I stated and walked off the bus.

"Since when do you ride our bus?" I asked Gary curiously.

"I've rode that bus the same amount of time Ashy Boy has." Gary said.

"Oh,"

"Don't call me Ashy Boy!" Ash cried.

"So you live around where we live?" I asked.

"I live close to where Ash lives,"

"Where?"

My curiousity was getting the best of me.

"Why so curious?" Gary asked raising an eyebrow.

My face went hot and I looked behind me.

"I was just wondering," I said turning around.

"I live in those houses close to the bus stop,"

"Oh those rich people houses!"

Gary nodded his head at my statement. The bell rang and everyone started to the classes. The bell had rang and Miss Lee gave us the work.

"Dawn please step into the hall," she said as she took out a folder.

I gulped and got off my chair and stepped into the hall. Miss Lee walked out after a few minutes with a folder.

"Dawn this is your folder from your last school and for the days you've been here." she explained showing me the folder.

I nodded my head. She opened the folder and showed me it.

"You aren't so good in Math," she stated.

I nodded at the fact.

"The pop quiz that we took you failed it. At your old school you had a high enough grade to keep up with everyone. Now you are failing."

"What!" I cried.

She showed me my grade and I paled.

"Don't worry Dawn. I know you are into sports. That is why I've talked to the coaches and the headmaster." she said.

I was scared of what she was about to tell me.

"They've agreed to let you do sports. All you have to do is keep your Math grade up. So in order to do that I've asked another student to tutor you."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Who's my tutor?" I asked.

"He's your friend, but he's not in this class. He's very good in Math since he is going to need to know about it for what he wants to be." she replied.

"Who?" I asked growing annoyed.

"Gary Oak,"

"Ok,"

She opened the door and I walked back in and sat down. I started on the work Miss Lee had given us.

The bell rang and Miss Lee stopped what she was doing.

"You may go. Dawn I need to talk to you." she said.

I sighed and slid my bag over my head and walked to her desk.

"Yes Miss Lee," I said.

"Have Gary help you whenever you can." she said.

I nodded and left the room.

~Time skip to lunch~

I went and sat at the table. My mood had gone down since I was told I was failing, but it was lifted since I knew my tutor.

Misty came and sat down and soon after her May came and sat down with a textbook.

"Guys please help me with my math homework!" she cried.

"Don't ask me," I said.

"I'll help you," Misty said.

May got up and sat beside Misty. The guys came and sat down. Once again Gary handed me my lunch and sat next to me.

"When do you want to start?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can't today," I muttered and poked the food with my fork.

He nodded his head and started eating. I poked my food again, I wasn't hungry. I got up and threw my food away and sat back down sighing.

The bell rang and everyone started towards the school. I didn't feel good right now. I hurried and got my book and went to the classroom.

~Time skip to after school~

It was time for try outs now. May and Misty were changing while I was sitting on the bleachers waiting. I noticed that Drew and Gary were sitting on the other side on the bleachers.

May and Misty walked up the bleachers and sat down next to me.

"Hey," they said.

"Hey," I replied.

I glanced back up and saw that Drew and Gary were in gym clothes.

"Are Drew and Gary trying out for something?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah football. Everyone of the guys in our group got asked." May said.

I nodded my head and decided to ask this question.

"You two trying for cheerleading?" I asked.

"Cheerleading isn't my thing," Misty said.

"No," May answered.

The tryouts started.

"First up will be swimming!" a coach cried.

Misty walked off with a group of people.

"Ok while swimming is going on football and cheerleading will be going on now!" another coach cried.

I got up and followed Jasmine over to where the cheerleaders were. Tryouts dragged on and on. Finally they ended and the group met up with each other.

"Well guys I would love to stay, but my mom needs me home. Right now." Ash said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Later," everyone said.

"Come on May," Drew said.

They linked hands and walked off towards the parking lot.

"Misty!" a voice cried.

"Oh joy," Misty said and looked up.

"I gotta go...see ya." she said and walked off.

I walked out of the gym and started towards my house. I was almost half way when I realized I forgot my bag in the gym. I turned around and ran towards the school. A car honked at me and I stopped to look.

Inside the red convertible was Gary.

"Dawn," he called.

He reached over and held up my bag. I ran over to his car which he had parked on the side of the road.

"Jasmine gave it to me," he said.

"Thanks," I said reaching for it.

"Do you need a ride? You look like your about to pass out." he said concerned.

I thought for a few minutes.

_Might be a good idea. You didn't eat. You just had tryouts too._

"Thanks Gary," I said and walked over to the passenger side.

I hopped into the car. The seats were leather and a radio played my favorite band.

"You like the band that sings Hero too?" I asked.

"Yeah," Gary replied.

I buckled my seatbelt and Gary had to wait for the cars to get out of the way.

"So where do you live?" he asked as he pulled out.

"The opposite way,"

"Don't worry Dawn. I don't mind going to the other side."

I nodded and told him where I lived. After a while he was pulling into the drive way and stopped the car.

"Thanks Gary," I said smiling.

"No problem Dawn," he replied.

I opened the door and grabbed my bag. I stepped out of the car and everything started spinning.

"Whoa," I said and grabbed the door.

"Are you ok?" Gary asked concerned.

"Yeah yeah. No need to worry."

I closed my eyes for a few minutes and headed to the door. I got my keys out and unlocked the door.

"See ya later," I called.

"See ya," he replied.

I entered my house and closed the door. I leaned against the door for support. I raised my hand and saw that my hands were shaking.

"Is that your boyfriend?" a voice asked.

I jumped and looked to where the voice came from to find my mom.

"No mom he's just a friend," I replied.

She glanced at me and worry spread across her face.

"Did you eat?" she asked concerned.

"No,"

"Dawn kitchen now,"

I walked to the kitchen and quickly pulled the chair out and sat down.

"Dawn why didn't you eat?" my mom asked as she looked through the fridge.

"I wasn't hungry," I replied.

"Why?"

"Cause,"

"Tell me when you get some food in you."

My mom placed a bowl in front of me. She filled the bowl with chocolate ice cream and whipped cream. She added a few cherries to complete it.

"Eat this. You sugar is low." she said sliding bowl back to me with a spoon.

I nodded and started eating the sugary treat. Soon I was feeling much better and I wasn't as pale as I was.

"Thanks mom," I siad handing her the bowl.

"Welcome. Now what happened?" she asked.

"I tried out for the sports today,"

"I know that,"

"Umm my Math teacher told me I was...failing." I said softly.

"Your failing Math?"

"Yeah,"

"They are letting you do sports?"

"Yeah I have a tutor,"

"Who?"

"The boy that dropped me off,"

"Name?"

"Gary Oak,"

"I know his grandpa! His grandpa is a famous professor in Kanto!"

I nodded and retreated to my room, so I wouldn't be questioned any more.

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: Sport Results

**XashXdawnX- Well here's chapter 8 of the re-write of Pearl High! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**Sport Results**

_"Here we are, going far, to save all that we love; If we give, all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world; Today, make Evil go away!" _my alarm clock sang.

Groaning I rolled over and placed my hand on the off button on my blue alarm clock. I looked at the roof of my room and sighed. Today was a Monday and I didn't want to go to school.

"Well I have to get up some time," I muttered to myself.

I sat up and placed my bare feet on the floor. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, that was mom.

"I'm up!" I yelled loud enough so she would here.

The footsteps stopped and faded away. I pushed myself off my bed and went to get my outfit for today.

After five minutes I was dressed and standing at my mirror unbraiding my hair.

"Cute," I said once I finished my hair.

My wavy hair was poofed some. I wore a v-neck top that was yellow, with tan shorts, and some yellow sneakers.

I hurried down the stairs with my bag and purse.

"Bye mom," I said hugging her.

"Dawn what's the rush? You haven't ate yet." my mom said hugging me back.

"Not hungry," I replied quickly and hurried out the door.

After ten minutes of walking I was at the bus stop. I saw May coming up in the distance with her phone out talking away at someone on the other end.

"Hey," May said hanging up her phone.

"Hey," I replied then my stomach growled.

"Hungry much?"

"Guess so,"

I took out my phone and saw that the bus would be here in ten minutes.

Sighing I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Not enough time to go and get something, right?" May said seeing my unhappiness.

I nodded my head at what she said.

"Well let me see if I have anytihng in my purse." May said looking through her purse.

My hopes lifted when she said that.

"Sorry but I don't have food today," she replied.

My hopes crashed back down. The bus pulled up at the stop and we got on. I took a seat and placed my bag in the seat.

Ash's stop came and Ash wasn't there. I saw Gary though and he sat down next to me.

"Where's Ash?" I asked.

"I think he missed the bus. Or his mom took him to school." Gary replied.

"Oh," I replied.

My stomach growled and I blushed from embarassment.

"Someone is hungry," Gary said.

I just nodded my head. The bus pulled up to the school and everyone got off. When the group met up Ash came up.

"Where were you Ashy Boy?" Gary asked.

Ash glared at Gary.

"My mom need me to drop her off at a client's house so she could help them decorate the house. I drove to school today." Ash answered.

Gary nodded his head. My stomach growled again and I was getting mad. Ash looked in his backpacks.

"Here Dawn," Ash said holding out a breakfast bar.

"That's your breakfast though," I said.

"It doesn't matter,"

"You eat it. I'll be fine."

"Dawn,"

I took the breakfast bar and started eating it.

"Thanks Ash," I said.

The bell rang and we all started to the school. The teams that you had made were in the gym.

"I don't wanna wait until last period to find out what I made." I whined as I closed my locker.

"Well we gotta," Ash replied.

Sighing, I followed him as we headed to the class. During Math our teacher announced that our test was today.

"That was today!" I cried.

"Yeah," Ash said.

"I forgot all about it. I'm gonna fail." I said laying my head on the table.

I heard the paper get set down on the table and I lifted my head up. I looked at the numbers written on the paper.

I sighed and wrote down what I thought was the answer. After a while the teacher took up the tests and I laid my head on the table again.

"I so failed that," I muttered.

The bell rang and the teacher dismissed us.

"Thank goodness," I said.

The day was so long. It seemed like it was never going to end. Finally after sitting in the boring classroom staring at the clock every five seconds the bell rang.

"Don't forget to do your homework," the teacher said loudly as everyone hurried out of the classroom.

I hurried down to the gym and I entered the building. I ducked right as a ball came at my face. I looked around and saw some girl smirking and looking like she hated my guts looking at me.

"Ok then," I said and started towards the lists.

I made it to the lists and I looked until I found my name.

**Dawn Berlitz cheerleading, track, soccar**

"That's good fine with me," I said walking back to the gym floor.

Jasmine walked up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Dawn!" she cried.

"Jasmine!" I cried.

"You made it!"

"Yeah I'm so happy!"

"Now I got a question for you," she said growing serious.

"Ok?" I said confused.

"I've heard that you were head cheerleader at your old school. Is that true?"

"Yeah it's true I was head cheerleader. Why?"

"For how long at that school?"

"Well in elementary I was co captain for maybe three years fourth through sixth. I was co captain my seventh grade year. Eighth grade I was head cheerleader and have been ever since then." I explained.

"Nice. Well I want you to be head cheerleader." Jasmine said bluntly.

"Why me?"

"I don't want to be head cheerleader. Sure it's fun, but it's too much on my plate."

"Oh,"

"Please Dawn,"

I thought for a few minutes.

"I'll do it," I said.

Jasmine jumped up and down like a little kid who won a prize.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

I nodded and looked around and saw Ash walking up to me.

"What did you make?" we asked simultaneously.

We both laughed.

"You go," we said simultaneously yet again.

Ash pointed to me and I nodded.

"I made cheerleading, track, and soccar." I announced.

"Nice," Ash said.

"What did you make?"

"Track, football, and soccar." Ash answered.

I nodded my head and the coaches made everyone go and change. Once all the students were back out the coaches called up the old or still captains of the sports.

"Jasmine are you head cheerleader this year?" the coach asked.

"No," Jasmine answered.

The coach waited.

"I am giving head cheerleader to Dawn Berlitz." Jasmine announced.

The coach nodded and the other coaches continued to ask people if they were still captains or not.

The bell rang and the coaches told everyone to practice for the football season.

The rest of the cheerleaders gathered around where Jasmine and I were. The girl who had been smirking at me and giving me the "I hate your guts" look was one of them.

"Hi I'm Kimberly," she said flashing a fake smile.

Kimberly had blonde hair and brown eyes that looked black. Her face contained way too much make up and she chewed her gum.

"Dawn," I greeted.

Jasmine looked over at me.

"Oh yeah this is Leaf, Grace, and Faith. Kimberly, where ar-" Jasmine started, but stopped.

"We're right here," two voices said.

Two more girls came up with too much make up on.

"That's Natalie and that's Crystal." Jasmine said pointing to the two.

They had to be twins because they looked exactly the same. They both had blonde hair, but one had bangs and the other didn't.

"Well who has flown before?" I asked.

Leaf raised her hand.

"Ok well we will have two flyers this year. I've always been a flyer. Jasmine will you please help me?" I asked.

"Girls the same as last year," Jasmine announced.

"So we get Dawn?" the three overly packed make up faced girls said.

"Yes," Jasmine said.

I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling about this.

"Ok then lets practice," I announced.

So the girls split into two groups. I counted and Leaf and I were lifted at the same time. We continued to practice for a while and soon the coaches blew the whistles.

Everyone hurried into the locker room to change. I was at the mirror fixing my hair when Jasmine walked up to me.

"Hey Jasmine," I said turning and facing her.

"Hey," she said.

We started walking towards the door when I stopped.

"Jasmine," I said.

She turned and looked at me.

"Those three girls. They seem like bad news. Kimberly threw a ball at me when I walked in today." I explained.

"Yeah they are. Just be careful. Kimberly is probably made cause you got guys chasing you."

"Really?"

"Yeah haven't you noticed? Almost all the popular and cute guys are chasing after you."

I hadn't even noticed since I've been busy with school and all.

"Oh," was all I said.

The bell rang and I started towards the bus. After walking for a few minutes I was at the bus and walking onto it. I was the first person on so I picked a seat close to the back and put my purse and bag in the seat next to me and in front of me.

After a while other people started getting on and May and Drew came and sat down behind me.

"Hey," they said.

"Hey," I replied.

Soon Gary came and sat in the seat in front of me. I reached over and grabbed my purse and moved my bag when Ash came and sat down.

"We should claim this section," May said.

"Yeah we should," Drew replied flipping his hair.

Gary turned around and started talking to me.

"When do you need help?" he asked.

"Umm I don't know. Why?" I asked.

"Miss Lee asked if I had helped you any yet. Since your test grade today wasn't good."

"What did I make?"

"Umm..."

"That bad?"

"Yeah,"

"What was it?"

Gary muttered something.

"What?" I asked.

"It was a fifty," he said louder.

"UGH! I'm gonna be kicked off cheerleading if I don't pass!" I cried hitting my head against the window.

Holding my head I looked at Gary and Drew.

"Did you two make football?" I asked.

"Yeah," they replied.

"Cool,"

I faced Gary again.

"I can- hold on," I said.

"Ash," I said.

Ash looked at me and waited.

"When is our next Math test?" I asked.

"Miss Lee said she was giving a test on what we learned once again on Monday." Ash answered.

"Today is Friday though. It took them a whole week to get the sport results up. It took me a long time to learn that and I still can't pass." I said.

I thanked Ash and faced Gary once again.

"You busy this weekend?" I asked.

Gary thought for a few minutes.

"As far as I know no," Gary answered.

"Can we meet somewhere and you tutor me?"

"Well the library is downtown, but prety far from where you live." Gary explained.

I thought for a few minutes.

"Well I can come to your house since you don't live far."

Gary thought for a few minutes.

"I guess that will be fine. I'll make sure it's alright with my folks and I'll text you."

I nodded and noticed that Ash's and Gary's stop was here.

"Later," they said.

"See ya," Drew, May, and I chorused.

After a while May and I were getting off the bus.

"Well you were all chatty with Gary today. Weren't ya?" May asked.

"May we're just friends. Besides we don't like each other." I said rolling my eyes.

"Uh huh that's how it starts,"

"May you're being ridiculous,"

"Sure, so why were you asking to meet somewhere?"

"May, gary is my tutor in Math. I'm going over to his house tomorrow to study."

May gasped and jumped up and down.

"Your going on a date! With Gary!" she cried.

"May it's a study session," I said.

"Well it's a Saturday. You are going over to his house on the weekend."

"May!"

"Sorry, but I say it's a study date."

"I gotta go, later May." I said walking off.

"Bye," she said.

After walking for a while I got to my house and entered it. I smelled food and I walked into the kitchen.

"Mom?" I said shocked.

"Hi sweetie. How was school?" she asked.

"Good. What are you doing home?" I asked taking off my bookbag.

"My boss gave me the rest of the day off."

I nodded my head.

"I'm going up to my room for a little while."

"Ok,"

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I tossed my purse on the bed and walked over to my computer.

I logged on to my profile and onto my email.

After scanning the news I logged off and nearly fell off the chair when my phone went off.

I got up and looked through my purse and got my phone.

_3:45 Hey my folks said it's fine if you come over tomorrow._

I walked down to the kitchen with my phone. I still had to ask my mom.

"Hey mom. I got a question and news for you." I said.

"You can tell me now," she said sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.

"I made cheerleading and I'm head cheerleader." I announced.

"That's wonderful," she replied.

"What's your question?" she asked.

"Well you know how I said my tutor was Gary Oak right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well I need help cause I failed the test today. Is it alright if I go over to his house tomorrow to study?"

My mom was quiet for a while.

"Well he seems like a nice young man. I don't mind." my mom answered.

I nodded and texted Gary back.

**Please R&R**


End file.
